El fin
by Letter-e
Summary: Lo que me gustaria que pasase hoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes Lost Girl no son míos.**

Sé que tengo dos relatos a media, me pienso poner a ello, creo que he superado los desastres de la serie. Estoy convencida de que me van a hacer sufrir hoy. ME imagine como me gustaría que acabase dentro del dramatismo que llevan. Hoy espero compartir esto con vosotros/as a la espera del fin que nos hará seguro comer cientos de kilos de helado.

El fin.

El Dhal estaba sepulcralmente en silencio. Todo el mundo estaba cabizbajo. Aun olían a chamusquina ,no sabían cómo empezar a expresar su angustia, el olor de Jack y bo al final del rastro de gasóleo era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Habían perdido.

Kenzi estaba callada , mortalmente callada , a pesar de que Matt le curaba delicadamente las quemaduras y provocaba escozor y dolor .La joven cerraba los ojos intentando paliar el dolor. Todo el dolor que su corazón sentía, la perdida de sus amigas y la derrota junto a sus propias heridas.

Otro toque de MAtt hizo que entada en el bucle de dolor , esta vez trayendo los recuerdos.

Su hogar quemándose, todo tapado, por una trampa de su mejor amiga, su hermana, su familia ,Bo.

Quemandose como en una trampa muriendo abrasados. Entonces se les derrumbo el pilar central, Dyson lo sujeto, quedándose condenado a sujetarlo hasta la muerte. Discutian que lo soltase, pero alguien no estaba a su lado.

Lauren , cual raton buscaba algo entre las esquina. Empezo a mover algo, llamado Matt para que le ayudase, la doctora al parecer se habia dedicado a buscar salidas alternativas en la casa de bo mientras la ponía cortinas.

Una salida para tres mientras uno era dejado atrás sacrificándose por ellos.

Los cuatro no saldrían.

Agarro a Kenzi ente los dos y la empujo por el viejo túnel de escapada que usaban los antiguos usuarios de la casas por si venia la poli.

La joven protesto pero el empujo de ambos era tenaz la mano de lauren se deslizo hacia ella dándole algo, un colgante."Lo necesitareis."

Lauren hablo con Matt haciéndole la propuesta mas estaña del mundo,"puedes arrastras el cuerpo de Dyson hasta aquí y llevártelo en 10 segundos." El joven afirmo con la cabeza. Ambos se acercaron a Dyson "os mentin sobre mi humanidad" toco al lobo absorbiendo su poder, se puso en su lugar." Llevatelo ya solo durare un poco."

El joven cogio a su padre corriendo como nunca, arrastrándolo por el agujero, un sonido aterrador de maderas cayendo les paralizo la casa se desplomo sobre el cuerpo de Lauren Lewis provocando su muerte.

Kenzi abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas encubiertas por el dolor físico que en realidad no sentía.

Bo mato a su familia sin pestañear.

Al llevar a Dyson a la clínica ,Vex les dio una carta y los zapatos del infierno.

Al parecer Lauren tenía un plan para todo. O sabía que paso . Odiaba que esa mujer siempre tuviese secretos .

Al parecer las valkirias morían en el parto, el increíble plan de Lauren era que entrasen en el ático de Jack entregándole los zapatos del infierno. Al ser el lugar natural , o una parte del el Valhala de las valkirias esperaba que no muriese. O por el hecho de estar ya en el infierno con los muertos algo sobre una paradoja que no entendía.

Genial , una hipótesis, no un plan, algo probable.

Y ese maldito collar que era.

Apretó con fuerza el colgante rabiosa, Matt la miro preocupada sin saber que le ocurría.

"Lo siento si te he hecho daño."

"No, es .."acaricio la mano de el joven" tenemos cosas que hacer, hay que salva a Tansim y prepararnos para una guerra."

"si" El joven le apretó la mano." Tu mandas jefa" le sonrió dándole ánimos para evitar que le viesen el miedo. Siempre estuvo huyendo o a la tutela cual crio de su padre. Ahora debería ser un hombre. Un guerrero. Había elegido el mejor momento en medio del caos. Al borde del fin del mundo.

El plan era fácil colarse como ladrones darle los zapatos a Tamsin y salir huyendo.

Fácil si no fuera que dos seres super poderosos les esperaban .

Al parecer el ego de los dos era comparable a su poder, no esperaban dos ladronzuelos, estaban preparado para un ejército no escaramuzas. Y ambos eran expertos en entrar y salir de los sitios sin ser visto, tantos años en las calles eran útiles para acabar con un dios.

Tansim al verlos casi grito, la advertencia de silencio le recordó donde estaba. Kenzi llorando le dio los zapatos, abrazando a su amiga.

"¿ Qué quieres que haga con esto?." La valkiria susurro aguantándose las ganas de matarles a todos.

" Ponértelos, haz caso , Lauren sabe lo que hacer" estaban las dos aterradas para notar las dudas o la mentira." Danos 1 minuto" se separó de ella escabulléndose por donde llego.

Tansin calculo el tiempo, se puso los zapatos , sabía que si no eran suyos se convertiría en un monstruo asesino , en ese momento era mejor que seguir enjaulada.

Los zapatos se desvanecieron y luego ella.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en el infierno y una sonriente doctora conocida la daba la bienvenida .


	2. tartaro

Kenzi y Matt esperaban impacientes a que Dyson despertase , no sabían cómo contarle lo que habían hecho, ni que el ejército de Hades empezaba a formarse.

La noche había caído antes de tiempo, miles de animales se escapaban de la zona .

La puerta de Pyrripus estaba brillando de nuevo.

EL caos avanzaba , antes de que saliera el sol todo habría acabado.

Antiguamente el grupo eran 8 personas , ya solo quedaban 3 .

La lucha era inevitable ,con una clara derrota por su parte.

Sin contar que nadie podía enfrentarse a una persona que aun amaban. Por muy oscura que fuera.

Estaban peor que al principio, aún no había llegado la media noche.

Tamsin vio acercarse Acacia, la abrazo intensamente , la gente corría de un lado a otro ,huyendo de algo, aterrado.

"¿Qué pasa?" la última vez que estuvo allí era un lugar perfectamente ordenado ,ahora solo caos por todas partes .

" Hades está llamando a su ejército , y como todo los ejércitos arrasan a su paso , la gente está loca corriendo por todas partes " Lauren aclaro mientras arrastraba a Tamsin lejos. "Acacia necesito que todas las valkirias lleven lejos del ejercito de Hades a esta gente. Y estén preparadas , la batalla está cerca."

Tamsin miro atónita como Acacia acepto la orden de Lauren , ella misma no sabía cómo no se negaba a la doctora .

"Has adquirido un poder nuevo en el Tartaro que no sepamos" no tenía tiempo de retórica.

"No realmente digamos que tengo varias sorpresas para ti." La llevo a una sala que parecía el Dahl .Allí estaba Trick con una mujer hermosa a su lado , ella la recordaba era la abuela de Bo. Isabo.

"Creo que Hades no esperaba resistencia desde dentro. " la mujer le hablaba con fuerza "no dejaría que acabasen con mi familia quedándome quieta."

"Vaya ." la Valkiria se sentía más fuerte desde que llegaron ahora casi feliz sentía la batalla , sentía ,….."aug…." se dobló sobre ella misma." no ..no ,,,no …Ahora no"

" Si ahora sí. Era previsible que Hades quisiera su hija para gobernar su ejército, necesita una Valkira, sino tenia a BO. Pero las Valkirias le han dado de lado. Y tu bebe no lo tiene . Le estamos fastidiando algo sus planes."

" voy a morir" la mujer lloro desgarrada.

"no aun no ,te queda una batalla que liderar, " Lauren la llevo a otra sala, acomodándola en el sofá. " tu bebe va a nacer por cesárea, no por parto natural, tu no morirás . Soy tu doctora ."Lauren la miro fijamente como si ese fuese el plan desde siempre , como si hubiera muerto por ella, para salvarla.

" Por qué estás aquí?. Que Diantres hiciste Laurem?" grito con otra contracción .

"Morirme, simplemente elegí ganarme un lugar en el Tartaro. Moría inútilmente por caer en la trampa de Hades o moría ayudando a mi amada ."

"Bo es oscura, lo he visto la hemos perdido."

" Te lo contare todo , ahora tienes que prepararte a una cesárea de urgencia y no tengo mucho materiales .No empujes por favor."

TAmsin no recordaba un dolor como ese ,grito , sudaba , en medio de lo que sería la mayor batalla de ese siglo ella traía un bebe medio maldito, medio valkiria , era esa parte la que estaba feliz, un buen día para morir, mejor para nacer. Solo lamentaba no poder estar en la batalla.

Un llanto , indicaba que su hija había nacido, ¿ porque ella seguía escuchándolo? .Al final la doctora tenía razón .

"Tamsin estas bien, te voy a dar los puntos, tu hija es perfecta, es una preciosidad." Se la acerco para que la cogiese .Era cierto, sus alitas se movían como si intentase volar, su mirada azul era clara , noble, valiente, orgullosa como buena valkiria, esa era su hija no de Jack. La doctora había obrado el milagro. La abrazo enérgicamente. Era su bebe.

Lauren sonrió , limpiándose una lagrima centrándose en su trabajo .

El bebe gruño apoyando en el pecho de su madre .

"Creo que tiene hambre ." se acercó a ella. " vamos anímate eres mama, la primera Valkiria que sobrevive " la sonrió mientras que quitaba un mechón de pelo," parece que ya no te mueres"

LA valkiria lo noto su cuerpo se regeneraba. Esta viva. Se levantó con su pequeña en los brazos, sabía lo que tenía que hacer , aceptar su papel en el mundo.

" Lauren " beso la frente del bebe " yo no podre criarla. "

" Claro que sí , no vas a morir "se acercó acariciando la espalda de la mujer.

" Lauren me voy a unir a la batalla, voy a ser una Valkiria ,luchare contra Hades y seguramente no volveré ." la dejo él bebe en sus brazos." Creo que BO acepto su destino para ganar a Hades , igual que tu" la miro admirando a la doctora.

"Tamsin hay más , si vuelves tendrás que saberlo todo ,no tengo mucho tiempo "

" No lo perdamos. Y Lauren cuida bien a mi hija."

"¿Como la vas a llamar.?" Lauren miraba a la pequeña que se revolvía entre sus brazos.

"Victoria." La beso en la frente llorando ."Ponme al día Doctora tengo una batalla que liderar .


	3. A pocos minutos de la medianoche

A pocos minutos de la medianoche.

Dyson

En el Dhal las informaciones llegaban constantemente.

La torre donde vivía Jack , estaba protegida por un montón de gente , al parecer habían usado la sangre de Bo para conseguir un pequeño ejércitos de humanos y faes esclavos la sangre.

Otros estaban intentando abrir la puerta de Hades para que saliera su ejército del inframundo.

Tenían dos frentes abiertos. Y no eran lo suficiente para atacar a ambos .

"Tenemos que atacar antes de que se habrá el infierno y nos dupliquen en número." Grito un antiguo FAE de la Luz.

" Es lo mejor , si esperamos Hades nos machacara como moscas " El FAE oscuro ratificaba las palabras de su enemigo, Dyson se mesaba la barba, algo no andaba bien, parecía que Jack quería obligarles a atacar.

" si atacamos nosotros primeros , los humanos nos consideraran su enemigos" la claridad le llego al ver a Evony entrar por la puerta.

" Al fin el lobo ha tenido una idea buena. Jack nos tiene entre la espada y la pared si esperáis , el aumentara su poder, si atacáis tendréis más frentes. " se colocó entre los que fueron los suyos. ¿Y si alguien se hubiera grajeado la confianza de los humanos.? Digamos que cierto general , cierto ministro esta de nuestro lado ,si evitamos que los humanos sean arrasados tenemos su ayuda, "

" ayuda ¿?

" en la retaguardia, para los que huyan y por si fallamos ." Evony sabía que no era mucho seguramente despreciarían la oferta.

" y Lauren está en el limbo, allí podrá atender a todos los heridos, las valkirias estaremos de vuestro lado, y un pequeño grupo está impidiendo el ascenso , si evitamos que abran la puerta , no habrá ejercito del inframundo." La voz de Tamsin llego clara , Kenzi miro a su amiga preparada para la batalla, franqueada por Acacia, Stacye.

"Lauren está muerta" Kenzi se acercó con algo de miedo superándolo al final para darle un gran abrazo a su amiga.

" Mi clínica está en un lugar especial, resulta que su ubicación esta entre la tierra y el infierno . Una grieta, un limbo, llenito de salas , quirófanos, ..esas cosas"

"Que dices compañero te unes a la fiesta." El lobo la miro ,ya no estaba embaraza ,en realidad no parecía haberlo estado nunca. La buena doctora era un genio

" Necesitamos un grupo de Faes que puedan dejar dormidos o algo parecido a todo los humanos que están cavando para abrir el portal.

Los humanos con los sanadores FAE , que evacuen la zona y preparen lugares para alojarse a los refugiados de ambas especies. Se llevaran a los heridos al centro de Evony.

Los demás atacaremos el edificio. Las valkirias esperaran a que abramos una brecha, que Hades no sepa que están a nuestro lado, la gente que está infectada por la sangre de Bo no dudaran , no las necesitamos para eso, si para Jack y Bo, que no sepan que tenemos ese As en la manga, Kenzi tú te quedaras con ellas." Miro a la joven sabía que no se quedaría atrás." Intentar no matarlos, son piezas inocentes. Estar preparados para cualquier cosa, seguro que Hades nos tiene algo preparado"

Dyson el lugarteniente de la luz, al final dejo de servir al rey . Para tomar su lugar para salvar al mundo. AL final fue el líder de todos. El guerrero noble sin bandos.

Dyson se acercó a su hijo entregándole un arma." Quédate a mi lado es tu primera batalla , no dejes que el miedo te gane o nuble la visión. Te quiero hijo" le abrazó no quería morir sin decir a su hijo cuanto le amaba.

Un pequeño ejército de Faes de la sombra y Luz estaban rodeando el edificio, desde arriba en su trono Bo miraba impasible el espectáculo ,su padre empezaba a brillar , eso era lo que necesitaban, miedo ,muerte para absorber y ser más poderoso.

"El primer ataque era de la infantería, como buen militar aburrido" Bo levanto la mano dando la orden de contraatacar . orco , ogros. Todo los seres Faes mas bestias y brutos entraban en tropel. Esa noche no se presentaba ni interesante para ella. " Bostezo mirando a su padre complica del gesto que sonrió marchándose por una copa.

Al parecer olvidaron que Dyson era un maestro de ladrones , si sus pupilos pudieron entrar , él podría hacer lo mismo con un ejército, por las alcantarillas y ciento de pequeños agujero entraba los Faes más poderoso .


	4. la batalla

Vex

Miraba a todo los humanos que se empeñaban en abrir el portal del infierno, cada vez brillaba más , estaba claro que eso locos iban a abrir el maldito agujero.

Cerro los ojos ,respiro hondo y recordó como el maldito lobo le convenció de que fuese a parar a los humanos.

"no se trata de bandos sino de supervivencia, no habrá nada si huyes, no queda alternativa, eres el ultimo los Mesmer, como quieres que acabe tu especie escondido en una cloaca o luchando."

Si podría morir borracho en el Dhal.

Se maldijo por ser blando, no en realidad se maldijo por no contar nada , no hablar del pequeño secreto de Lauren y Bo, de la noche que leyeron el testamento, cuando las dos se quedaron solas, o la noche que Lauren murió , como se despidieron las mujeres .

Los jadeos de la alcoba de BO no eran de dos mujeres que habían roto. El beso profundo de esa noche tampoco.

Vex se acercó a los otros elegidos para dejar drogui a los humanos, estaba claro que no querían matar a nadie. Aunque eso era difícil los humanos y Faes estaban dispuestos a matarles a ellos. Tendría que usar todas sus habilidades.

Lo que estaba claro es que cuando saliese de ese maldito sitio pensaba vaciar el puto local del Lobo.

Vex pensó que estaba soñando al otro lado de la puerta creyó ver a Trick , estaba luchando por mantener a raya el ejército del Hades.

LE devolvió el saludo y siguió su cometido.

Trick

Trick vio a Vex le saludo gentilmente, y siguió con su cometido, que nadie saliese del infierno.

Por primera vez el anciano hombre sabía que estaba en el sitio correcto. A su lado estaba su familia.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando llego al infierno y les esperaba en la puerta su mujer, abrazándolo a los dos, a él y su hija.

Al final la familia estaba junta, unida , sin remordimiento.

El universo se reía de él , el hombre más poderoso de los FAEs tenía que perder todo hasta su vida para poder tener un minuto de felicidad .

Su esposa le explico detalladamente que había estado haciendo en el último siglo ,vengarse del ser que maltrato a su hija.

Allí estaba rodeado de sus seres amados evitando que el mundo se volviera un caos.

Su esposa luchaba con su soltura protegiendo su espalda a su lado su hija . Esa noche tal vez acabasen encerraros en el Valhala, o en algún lugar del infierno, con suerte salvarían el futuro aunque no el presente , el pasado se cerraría al fin.

Un ataque le pillo de improviso dejándole casi tambaleándose ,su hija le agarro estabilizándole , impidiendo que fuera devastador.

Trick sonrió agradecido, su hija, estaba a su lado, su amada hija había vuelto.

Jack.

Dejo a su hija mirando la batalla ,esperando los muertos, adoraba la comida fresca. Miro reloj seguro que la valkiria ya estaba muerta, hacia horas que no la oía llorar ni maldecir. Su hija la reina de las Valkirias la gobernante del Valhala ya habría nacido.

SE acerco confiado a ver a su nueva hija , su rostro cambio al ver la jaula vacía. Imposible maldijo.

Busco por todo los lados ,sin encontrar rastro, fue el olor familiar de los zapatos del infierno el que le llevo a la verdad .

Eso era imposible como alguien supo que las valkirias podían usarlo.

Maldijo mil veces , sintiéndose debilitado.

No había muertes . No sentía a su ejército. Tenía que buscar a su hija para adquirir el poder de las almas de los guerreros.

SE acerco a Bo la que estaba concentrada en el ataque de abajo.

"No muere nadie" mascullo el dios.

" no sé porque " Bo le miro con sus ojos azules.

"La Valkiria se ha escapado." Sus dientes se apretaron algo andaba mal, su plan se estaba desbaratando en el último momento no podía ser. Por primera vez en siglos no controlaba toda la situación.

Un ruido cercano de pelea le trajo a la realidad, parecía que debajo de ellos se mantenía una lucha, como era posible, si nadie había entrado.

Por un momento pensó que podía perder, solo una milésima de segundo ,llamo a los cuervos , a las parcas para que atacasen a los intrusos de la planta de abajo. Seguramente solo eran algunos humanos que no les hizo efecto la sangre de Bo.

Por si acaso bajarían a contemplar el espectáculo, si tenía suerte comería algo.

Matt

El joven sentía el miedo en cada poro de su piel , jamás estuvo en una batalla esta era la primera. Y empezaba a complicarse, los enemigos eran más agresivos, que los que encontraron anteriormente, esto eran FAes, carroñeros, asesinos ,querían sangre.

Estaba en el suelo desarmado, se apartó de su padre , no se dio cuenta , era demasiado rápido para seguirle , los enemigos más violentos , él estaba fuera de su ambiente, quería correr y no parar. Ese era su final. Sin saber cómo alguien paro el ataque , las Valkirias habían llegado, introduciendo la duda en todo los enemigos, ganando terreno.

Matt vio como su padre acababa con ellos sin vacilar , era un gran hombre ,tenía un gran padre . Mucho que aprender de él .

En ese momento vio como llegaba Hades ,detrás de su hija .Bo

Sintió todo el odio removerle las entrañas, ese hombre mató a su primer amor.

Se fue directo hacia ellos , Bo absorbió su chi sin problema desde lejos, a él y varios FAes mas. En ese momento brillo y su padre también ,se alimentaban lo que faltaba, que se hicieran más fuerte.

"mira quien tenemos aquí el cachorro de papa." Algo le hizo levantarse, coger un arma e ir a por su padre , clavándosela en la espalda, el lobo se giró en un grito lanzando al muchacho contra la pared, al ver lo que acababa de hacer se desplomo, un enemigo aprovecho para rematar el trabajo de Matt.

El joven veía impotente como su padre se desangraba , y el perdía la consciencia.

Tamsin.

La valkiria se despidió de su precioso bebe, tomo el líquido que le daba Lauren para recuperarse, no esperase que fuera tan efectivo, en unos segundos sus alas aparecieron de nuevo. La mujer le explicaba a toda velocidad de donde procedía el poder de Hades toda la información recopilada de Isabo, el alocado plan de Bo.

Su corazón se desgarro al dejar a su bebe, Lauren le abrazo tiernamente acunándolo en sus brazos introduciéndola en un sueño profundo. Sonrió sabiendo que su hija estaría en las mejores manos.

Llegar al Dahl arropada de su mentora, la adrenalina le hervía , no podía esperar , ser paciente no era su fuerte.

Aun asi tenía una cosa más que hacer .

"Kenzi" separo a la joven llevándosela a un lugar apartado, " tengo algo para ti, una misión . Es sobre el plan de BO"

"Bobo tenía un maldito plan freírnos." Grito

" no , ella es un caballo de Troya " despacio con toda la calma que podía en esos momentos , le explico que Bo entendió que debía hacer creer a Jack hasta el final que la había domado. De hecho su plan no tenía muchas posibilidades de acabar bien para ella, ni para su cómplice Lauren.

A escondida le dio algo ," Te toca la peor parte ,hermana, Estaremos allí para ti" la abrazo llevándosela con su clan.

El Lobo era listo, les coló en el edificio , la batalla real empezó, las Valkirias se sentían eufóricas de poder ser ellas , la duda entraba en sus enemigos , avanzaban sin amedrentarse, hasta que llegaron ellos.

Bo absorbido gran cantidad de chi dejándolas débiles, el lobo cayo junto a su hijo.

No tan cerca no podían fallar. Grito agrupando a sus hermanas , no podían ser derrotadas .

" Centrados en Hades , solo en él."

Todas las Valkirias la hicieron caso se centraron en el dios que empezaba a dudar de su victoria.

Kenzi.

Ella la más pequeña, la más humana tenía el peor de los trabajos, miraba entre sus manos los objetos .

Solo deseaba salir corriendo a España.

Salir de la pesadilla.

Demasiada gente e había muerto se merecían un futuro mejor. Esa eran las palabras de ánimo de BO , antes de hacer una estupidez a lo Bobo del tamaño de todo el universo, que se puede esperar de la hija de un dios. Que lo haga todo a lo grande, también las tonterías .

Saco el collar que le regalo Lauren esperando que eso le ayudase de verdad con la Bo oscura .

Le habían dejado el camino hasta ella, todo dependía que consiguiese volveré.

Las manos de la joven temblaban , no por la mujer que tenía delante sino porque si no funcionaba el collar y la herradura, tendría que recurrir al puñal.

Los ojos de Bo fueron cambiando poco a poco a marrones se acercó a la joven tomándolo de sus manos, empezando a llorar." Lauren" susurro . "Solo mi corazón me podría recordar mi amor" la abrazo tan fuerte que la joven pensó que era un sueño y se estaba despertando en su casa. Al abrir los ojos estaban en una batalla .

El siguiente paso era darle la herradura aunque no entendía que podría hacer .Bo la sonrió , acariciando la mejilla.

" Es el fin , cuida de ella" Devolvió parte del chi quitado a Dyson y Matt el resto a las valkirias necesitaba que Hades estuviera débil.

Agarro la herradura poniéndola en la marca de su pecho , la herradura brillo , desapareciendo allí, Bo y Hades desaparecieron ante todos.

Al final no fue Hades el que domo al pirripus fue su familia, su hermana ,el amor de las personas que la amaban.

Lauren .

La doctora dirigía a los diversos médicos cuando sintió el dolor en su pecho. Bo había vuelto al Tartaro con Jack.

Tenía que centrase ,la batalla en el mundo terrestre había acabado, Bo la necesitaría en el infierno. Dejo todo en manos de los médicos . Desvaneciéndose en busca de Bo.

La gran sala estaba vacía, solo los dos luchando por el poder del inframundo. Esa era la única forma de atrapar a Jack para siempre, que BO fuera la nueva dueña.

LAuen llamo al ascensor que le mandaría directamente a su prisión. Solo faltaba que BO pudiera empujarlo hasta allí.

Temblando escondida en su refugio pensaba en porque acepto ese maldito plan, las hormona, sus malditas hormonas. Las mismas que la delataron en la lectura del testamento.

Bo no la dejo marcharse de su habitación.

"Porque estas tan caliente?" BO la pregunto mientras invadía su espacio personal.

" no me siento con fiebre , te debes equivocar " le respondió entrecortada. Su pulso se aceleraba con el mas mínimo roce de Bo.

"Estas Caliente doctora, estas que quemas, y no es fiebre, quieres que sea clara ,estas cachonda, la doctora está teniendo pensamientos lujuriosos en mi cama ."la susurro en su cara el aire caliente de la boca de Bo la descolocaba.

"son mis malditas hormonas, cuando estoy a tu lado, pierdo el control, lo siento no debería." se intentó apartar cuando era lo último que deseaba.

"me gustan tus hormonas." Bo la atrajo besándola, .Lauren no se apartó, respondió al beso, convirtiéndose pronto en salvaje. Solo se paró cuando noto las manos de Bo debajo de su blusa.

"Lo siento no deberíamos hacer esto, lo hemos dejado. Lo siento Bo , yo ,….

"Estas embarazada" Bo era perfectamente consciente de que había tocado debajo de la ropa de Lauren" como , lauren por favor no me digas que estas probando un experimento otra vez en ti" llevo a la doctora hasta la cama sentándola , esperando su respuesta, para ser menos amenazante se arrodillo.

" podría mentirte diciéndote que sí , pero te amo tanto, me cuesta tanto separarme de ti. "acaricio su cara." al parecer tu padre no solo engaño a Tamsin , también a mí, , y como ella me muero .No quería que te descentrases , no quería ser una distracción que estaba claro que era lo que deseaba hacer Jack conmigo. "Empezó a llorar" rompí contigo cuando me di cuenta, de que era su títere, aun asi no puedo evitarlo, solo con verte "la toco," no podre dejar de amarte en toda mi vida, que ahora es poca, ni en la eternidad,"

Bo levanto de nuevo la camisola allí estaba la barriga horonda de Lauren, creada por su padre,solo para hacerla daño. LA ira la abrumo, pero tambien el deseo de tomarla en ese momento, de volver a tomar lo que era suyo y su padre habia mancillado. Asi fue como le dio el primer beso, cariñoso ,tierno , en la piel sensible de su barriga.

Ascendiendo por los pechos cubiertos por la delicada lencería, a jugueteo con ellos por encima dejadolos enseguida desantendido, mientras tomaba los labios de Lauren. LA doctora se dejo llevar por las caricias, sentía como la desnudaba ,su ropa habia desaparecido de ella demasiado deprisa, no recordaba haber hecho nada que no fuera obedecer las manos de Bo.

Tumbada en la cama totalmente desnuda sintió el frio en la piel, viendo como era observada por su amante. Bo se quito la ropa , sin dejar que ella le tocase o se moviese era una sensación rara, sin hablar , solo mirándose,solo tocándose estaban comunicá sabia que de alguna forma no iban ha hacer solo el amor o tener sexo , Bo iba a reclamarla, no como hacían los faes, eso seria diferente. Le daba un poco de miedo como lo haria el súcubo, pero solo de pensarlo su entrepierna empezo a lubricarse. Malditas hormonas volvió a pensar. Bo no parecia estar molesta sus ojos ya eran azules, se puso encima de ella obligándola a abrir las pierna, su muslo se apretó al clirotix provocando el primer grito.

La sonrisa se dibujo en Bo que empezo a besar a Lauren.

Todo fue despacio al princio, luego se volvió tórrido, bo la besaba dejando rastros en su cuerpo, su dientes ,labios, todo provocaba que se volviese loca deseando mas. El chi se intercambiaba entre ambas. Los orgasmos eran brutales. Fue entonces cuando lauren se dio cuenta , el suero no hizo efecto, seguía muriéndose.

El ultimo orgasmo hizo que ambas con la mirada azul cayeran sin aliento en la cama.

"Eres mi amor, no dejare que mi padre te arrebate de mi lado, moriría " la miro fijamente. Lauren cabeceo afirmativamente, entonces ocurrió en el momento menos adecuado rompió aguas. Se puso de parto.

DE todas las formas que pensó que eso pudiera ocurrir ,después de tener sexo brutal no era lo que imagino.

Con un súcubo a su lado no debía sorprenderse.

Bo estuvo a su lado, los chillidos de Lauren era amortiguados por la almohada, las contracciones la rompían .Aun así no quiso ir al laboratorio, no quería que nadie supiese que había dado a luz, menos Jack tenía miedo de lo que le podría pasar a su bebe.

Con la última contracción un pequeño llanto lleno la habitación. Bo envolvió en toallas al bebe entregándoselo a Lauren, recogiendo todo el destrozo que había provocado .

"Bo ven mírala, es preciosa como tú, deberías decir hola a tu hermana." Él bebe se pegaba al pecho de su madre buscando paz y consuelo.

Mirando a la niña algo en su interior hablo "mi hija no mi hermana." Se acercó tocando al bebe, el que abrió los ojos ,transformándose en un azul metálico, bo le entrego un poco de su chi alimentando a su bebe ." fue mi súcubo, no mi padre ,al convertirte en súcubo, al parecer puedo fecundarte" acaricio la mejilla de lauren ." lo he sentido al hacerte el amor.

" no es de Jack" empezó a llorar aliviada

"es nuestra" la acaricio acomodándose a su lado disfrutando de su pequeña recién nacida .

n/a: Al final no me ha dado tiempo acabarlo, espero poder hacerlo mañana.


	5. Amanecer

Bo.

Bo estaba en el suelo del TArtaro le costaba respirar , aun su oscuridad intentaba salir, dominarla, ella estaba perdiéndose , apretó su colgante recordando porque se había dejado llevar hasta la oscuridad.

La imagen de su hija acunada en el pecho de su madre, ser consciente que jamás la dejarían en paz , no podrían encontrar la felicidad , solo estarían juntas en la eternidad de la muerte.

Su hija .

Su amada.

Su familia .

Sus amigos.

Por eso estaba allí.

Se levantó despacio, en breve su padre estaría allí huyendo de la duda.

Efectivamente llego rápidamente, enseguida empezó la lucha. Los poderes de ambos se cruzaban con destellos provocando que todo se llenada de luz. El ascenso apareció en el momento justo, Bo lo lanzo , dejando a Jack algo desconcertado .Mas cuando Lauren le toco ,absorbiendo todo su poder, la doctora se debilitaba , envejecía, Bo se acercó a ella dándole todo el chi de vida que necesitaba para soportar la unión. También noto como ella le envía el exceso de poder su cuerpo era capaz de tenerlo. Era una unión simbiótica , a la que ya estaba acostumbrada desde que Lauren se convirtió en un catalizador .

Cuando Hades dejo de brillar , Bo golpeo el ascensor llevándole a su prisión , notaba el poder en sus venas , podía elegir donde llevarle. Ese era su mundo , era su reino.

Las dos mujeres estaban en el suelo sudorosas , agotadas , se miraron riendo, al darse cuenta que estaba acabado.

SE acerco a la mujer postrada en el suelo, besándola apasionadamente. La necesitaba .La abrazo sintiendo su cuerpo temblar, era lo que necesitaba para continuar ,sus manos acariciaron el cuerpo de su amante con ansia, cada caricia era devuelta con deseo lo que hacia que su súcubo se animara .

Poco duro la ropa de ambas mujeres menos en llegar al orgasmo, sus cuerpos sudoroso estaban en el suelo, sus cuerpos entrelazados mirándose como dos adolescentes enamorados.

" no es una manera muy ortodoxa de celebrar una victoria." Lauren se intentaba recomponer.

"Si para un súcubo." Se rio besándola." Es hora de empezar nuestro reinado. Mi señora, mi esposa" entrelazo los dedos besando la palma de la mano.

" si mi amor"

Esa mirada , esa era su esperanza, su amor, construirían un futuro mejor para su hija , aunque no pudieran disfrutarla en el infierno.

Ese era su sacrificio por estar juntas , eternamente.

Ese era su sacrificio para que Faes se unieran, dejando las guerras.

El Dahl

Todos estaban en el Dahl el amanecer había llegado, todos celebraban su victoria, la mañana demostraba un futuro esperanzador.

Stacye parecía una niña con exceso de azúcar ,Tamsin la miraba con cara de matarla .Acacia la apaciguo era su primera batalla la susurraba continuamente.

Vex bebia en la barra demasiado cerca de Matt para el gusto de Dyson.

Antes de que todos pudieran acabar una copa los ancianos empezaron a gritar, necesitaban un líder, necesitaban su enemistad. Y antes de que alguien pudiera levantar un arma un estruendo les cayo.

"Santuario" la voz de Lauren sonó tan fuerte que les hizo a todos estremecerse.

"eso fue lo que siempre quiso mi abuelo para este sitio, y eso es lo que será. " Bo apareció majestuosa ,"ya no habrá más luz y sombras, es hora de un nuevo mundo. " les miro con sus ojos azules amenazantes" la mano de Lauren se escurrió entre las suyas , devolviéndole la calma. "el mundo necesita las dos caras pero nunca más en guerra, eso nos llevara mucho tiempo , tenemos que recuperarnos de las perdidas , restaurar muchas cosas, poco a poco , de forma natural se dara paso a lo nuevo, a ellos." Señalo a Matt" sin bando, solo Faes."

"Quien pondrá justicia, orden" una mujer menuda protestaba.

"todos, se crearan nuevas leyes , nuevo orden, es un nuevo amanecer. Yo seré la guardiana del inframundo con mi esposa, los dioses estarán siempre vigilados, ese será mi compromiso con la comunidad FAe , ya no habrá más sangre que dicte la leyes ,ni más dioses que os acechen sois libres , debéis crecer con ello. " miro a Lauren apretándole la mano. " Soy la última descendiente del rey de la sangre conmigo mueren sus leyes. Crear unas nuevas" se apartó del circulo abrazando a sus amigos separándose a las habitaciones del Dahl, separándose del bullicio, la celebración empezó, nadie sabía muy bien cómo hacer lo que les habían pedido, por lo que decidieron disfrutar de la victoria.

" Mentirosas" Vex señalo a Bo con el dedo juguetonamente

"Que , que sabe el que yo no sepa." Kenzi le costaba soltar a Bo ,mientras que LAuen se había acercado a Tamsin sacando algo de debajo de su capa. La pequeña hija de Tamsin dormía plácidamente envuelta en su manta. LA valkiria estaba abrazando a su bebe.

"Solo he mentido un poco"

" BOBO no, siempre que hay una mentira acabamos en un apocalipsis." Kenzi la agarro la cara preocupada.

"Solo he mentido con lo que respecta a mi sangre , no es cierto que sea la última, mi hija es la ultima .

"Hija" Kenzi la miro incrédula" porque no me lo contaste , me voy menos de un año y os volvéis locos,"

"Kenzi ,tranquila, es mi hija y de Lauren " la agarro de los hombros " ella está a salvo , esta al cuidado de alguien que nadie sospecha pero cuando sea mayor necesitara ayuda, y espero que la tenga de vosotros," les miro a todos" una humana libre que le puede enseñar el valor de la libertad, de amar . " La abrazo " un lobo de la luz que le indicada el camino correcto, el valor "se acercó a Dyson dándole otro abrazo de despedida, " un Vex" le dio la mano al hipnotizador

" la enseñare a divertirse estos son unos muermos" se autoproclamó

" si" Bo le sonrió

"no" Lauren protesto, haciendo que la pequeña valkiria se sobresaltara.

"EL primer no alineado" se acercó al Matt tocándole el estómago despareciendo la marca de su padre.

" un valkiria que le enseñe el valor de la vida y muerte , aparte de decirme cuando necesita a sus madres, siempre que me llame estaremos para ella. Dejare una puerta en el Dahl ,para cuando me necesitéis, solo Lauren o yo podremos pasarla. "

" Pero no debería dejármela a mí ,su tía, la llevaría de compras , impediría que fuera una nerd, de verdad ." la suplico

"todo el mundo pensaría eso, te perseguirían su sangre es poderosa , por eso la tenéis que enseñar por eso debe ser un susurro, una leyenda urbana " Lauren se acercó a BO." Ella debe crecer elegir bando o no libremente. Ser normal. Hasta que los genes de su madre la metan en líos y os necesite." Lauren dio un beso a la falsamente ofendida BO.

"No te preocupes , no viviera sin saber lo que es , y la podrás mal criar cuando sea capaz de defenderse " abrazo a su mujer alejándose de ellos si seguía allí la despedida le costaría más , el deseo de beber hasta emborracharse era demasiado fuerte, seguramente Kenzi le sacaría la información sobre su hija.

El inframundo era un caos , esperaban a su reina, el ejército creado por su padre debía descansar en paz

"Chicas , mi niña" Tamsin se acercó a ellas cuando vio que se marchaba.

" No hay ningún motivo para que ella no este como su madre y sea una valkiria, " Bo puso la mano sobre su pequeño pecho eliminando la marca de su padre" el Valhala necesita muchos cambios también disfruta de la fiesta, tienes mucho trabajo mañana."

La sonrió maliciosamente mientras se alejaba.

" Te quedas con mami" beso su cabeza llorando.

Era la primera valkiria que disfrutaría de su hija , la criaría y enseñaría como antes de que Hades las maldijeses separando a las hijas de sus madres , dejándolas sin raíces. Sin hogar ,sin familia, a merced de sus antojos y voluntad. Era hora de que volvieran a ser un pueblo noble ,no cazadoras de almas.

"solo tenemos que buscar a una Charlotte preciosa." Kenzi sentencio a sus amigos.

Lauren sonrió conocía la tenacidad de la joven no pararía , miro a Tamsin deseando poder sostener a su propio bebe.

Tal vez en el futuro podría, con Bo nada era imposible.

Evony

La antigua Morrigan, malvada entre las malvadas, glamurosa Humana miraba a él bebe. Estaba segura que las dos mujeres se estaban riendo de ella a carcajada .

Ella con un Bebe, además con la obligación de criarlo bien, como diantres se hacía eso. Ella solo entendía como conseguir lo que deseaba.

"Maldita súcubo y su perra doctora" las maldecía una y otra vez. Lo peor es que la pequeña le gustaba, estaba descubriendo que era entretenido, le llenaba un vacío. "Maldita humanidad"

Si había algo peor era que la teoría de la doctora de limpiar su Karma parecía funcionar. Cuanto más cuidaba a la niña y la atendía su enfermedad se frenaba.

Cuidar a la niña que más poder tenía en la tierra y más gente querría matarla , era tan arriesgado ,tan de locos ,que limpiaba su mal karma.

"Maldita doctora"

EL bebe lloro , Evony se acercó con cuidad a ella , abrazándola cariñosamente, contándole historias de maldito grupo de Faes que salvaron al mundo, dirigido por un insoportable súcubo sin bando. Un hipnotizador borracho, un enano tabernero ,un aburrido lobo , una pantera sin diente, un patético sireno sin ritmo, un valkiria arrogante, una gótica sin gracia, y una maldita doctora humana.

La niña se reía con pequeños destellos azules en sus ojos.

Malditos sentimientos humanos , amaba a esa niña, no ella no podía , era la morrigan ,solo la sostenía por interés , el de su salud, si se curaba, tal vez la volviesen FAe, interés no amor.

Malditos humanos.

Puso a la pequeña en su pecho para que escuchase su corazón mientras le seguía contando historias.

Maldito amor .

Fin…


End file.
